Flirting with the Enemy
by Dexter1206
Summary: This girl is trying to kill me and I'm more fascinated by her than scared for my own life. Starts with when Leo first met Karai in TMNT 2012. I do not own TMNT or any of it's characters.
1. Meeting, part 1

**I kinda caught on to the new series of the show and this is one of my new favorite pairings as of late from TMNT 2012. Hope you like it and be honest with me. This takes place right after Leo let's Raph lead the team leaves them in "New Girl in Town". **

**(Leo's POV)**

'Who does Raph think he is?' 'Questioning _my _orders.' I kick gravel on the roof top out of rage. 'Captain Ryan would never allow that kind of behavior from his crew.' I kick a ventilator off the roof. 'He would've plunged them into deep space or…' I hear light foot fall behind me and weapons being drawn interrupt my thoughts. 'What now?!' I think to myself as I draw my two katana and turn around.

"Foot Clan? Huh, you guys just made my night." I say sarcastically. They lunge to attack at me but, as always I beat them easily and it was 4 to 1. Guess I showed them and beat the odds. "Ah, I feel so much better." I say to myself with a smirk. Then, I catch movement out of the corner of my eye.

I look up and see a shadowed figure crouching on top of the billboard. The figure was looking at me with these focused amber eyes as if to study my every move. Then the figure jumped down.

It was… a girl?

The bottom of her face was covered by a mask. She was lean but, looked strong and she had short dark hair. She looked dangerous yet; I felt this weird attraction to her. No, Leo she's probably dangerous yet; there is something interesting about her.

I look at her ready to fight and she says in a smooth voice, "Not Bad."

My eyes widen at her. What?! Now she's complimenting me. I didn't know how to answer her at first so I said, "Uhhh, thanks?" She half laughs at my answer and replies, "You might actually be a challenge." She approaches me slowly then draws her sword. As she does this, a powder is released and I immediately start coughing and my vision fogs up. I feel helpless. I can barely see or breathe. She takes advantage of my weak state and lunges at me pinning to the roof with her foot. Her amber eyes come into view and I get lost for a second.

This girl is trying to kill me and I'm more fascinated by her than scared for my own life. Then, she points her sword at my throat and said, "Guess not".

'This is it. I'm done.'

Then, she did something that caught me off guard. She took off her mask, sort of smiled at me and said, "My name's Karai."

Wait, she just tried to kill me and now she's introducing herself to me? What's going on here?! I stutter out a quick huh and she said, "See you around." She took off and was nowhere in sight. I stand up and look at the spot she disappeared into, felling completely confused, and said, "What was that?"

I didn't know what else to do. The only thing that registered in my mind was I should probably get home. As I made my way back, I thought of my little 'meeting' with Karai. She's a Foot Clan member, no doubt, but she's more cunning. She was sharp, concise, dangerous, and strangely I kind of liked it. I mean I didn't appreciate the fact my eyes were burning from the blinding powder and she almost tried to kill me but, she has a very interesting 'something' about her. Also, she is not that bad to look at.

Leo get it together!

I get back to the lair and master Splinter tells me my brothers are in Donnie's lab.

I open the door and hear Mikey immediately say enthusiastically, "Hey, Leo's back! And he's been crying. Oh, you missed us." He gave me a hug and I pushed him aside gently. I walk rigid toward Raph and Donnie and I inform them rather annoyed, "I got hit with blinding powder." I hear Mikey say, "Sure. Big Softy." Like he didn't believe me. "And where have you been?" Raph kind of demands from me. "Don't see how that's your business." I retort. He stares me down then spits back, "Fine. Whatever." Mikey tries to make us get along but, that fails right away. Then, Donnie found a possible location of Snake-weed's hideout but, Raph told me to leave before I could hear where.

To be honest I didn't care. By the time they headed out _Space Heros _was on.

It was the one where Captain Ryan and Celestial got together. It ended with Celestial betraying him and of course, vaporizing her. Then, he acted like he regretted getting rid of her. When the episode ended I said, "Boy relationships are complicated," as I turned off the TV. Somehow, it seemed way too ironic that this episode was on just about 2 hours after whatever that was that happened between me and Karai.

My thinking was interrupted by master Splinter saying, "Leonardo, where are your brothers?" "I have no idea." I say waving off the question. I couldn't careless where they are. "What do you mean, you have no idea." I tell him about the whole thing between me and Raph and how I feel like they don't appreciate me. Then, he told me that as a leader, I shouldn't expect appreciation and I need to basically just deal with anything. He then makes me go out and find my brothers. Great! Now I have to go out and find them. I have no idea where they are thanks to Raph.

Oh, this better be worth something.

* * *

I was scaling around several different areas and no sign of them. I jump down from a fire escape and start mumbling something to myself.

I'm angry and frustrated.

"Where are those guys? Donnie said something about 47th and…" I say before a voice interrupts my monologue, "Do you always talk to yourself." I turn around and there she is again: Karai. She's standing there giving me a condescending smirk and casually puts a hand on her hip. "Sometimes I'm the only one who'll listen." I reply sending a playful smirk back at her. "I'll listen," she responds then continues, "When you beg for your life." She draws her sword and looks ready for a fight.

Her words seemed too casual. I'm starting to think she isn't as bad as she claims to be. She could've easily killed me on the roof and she could've killed me just seconds ago if she didn't strike up a conversation with me.

I draw one of my katana from my back and say with a smile, "Let's see how well you do against someone who can see." She replies, "Let's see how well you do against someone who's better than you." She was trying to get under my skin. "Oh, well let's see how well you do. Uh. Um. Ah, let's just go." I say after my fail at talking back.

We prepare ourselves to strike.

Steadying our bodies and weapons, our eyes focused on each other's every move. We stared each other down a little longer and then, she lunges at me. We exchange slashes and blocks of each other's weapons. We even talk as we're fighting. Actually, it doesn't feel like a fight. It feels like sparring with us complimenting and degrading each other's every move.

We stop and she says, "Your good. No wonder we haven't wiped you out yet." Seriously, why does she keep complimenting me? "Huh, it's not like Shredder hasn't been trying." I reply slightly winded. "I know. It's all he ever talks about. Revenge, revenge vendetta, vendetta." She says to me. I raise an eyebrow surprised and say, "Really? I take it you don't approve?" She gives me a sly grin and says, "No, I'm fine with it. I'm just saying, he needs a hobby."

We fight a little more and she gets a hit in. I look at her and she says, "Not bad. But, I've seen better." "With one blade, maybe. Not with two." I reply with a grin. She grins back at me and we clash again. We aren't really fighting to our full potential. In fact, I actually kind of enjoy it. I feel free and like I can just have fun. Our fight eventually ends up on the fire escape.

"You know what? I don't think you're as bad as you pretend to be." I tell her. "Oh, what of swinging a sword at your head do you not understand?" She retorts. I laugh slightly at her come back and say, "On the roof top, you could've finished me. But, you didn't." I really want to hear her answer to that question. She immediately yet, hesitantly replies, "Because you're the first thing in the city that doesn't bore me." Right? There has to be more to it than that.

She throws projectiles at me and swings around the latter. "Besides, I don't think you're as good as you pretend to be." She says then tries to press her sword to my throat. She looks at me with that smirk again and says, "Don't tell me the goody three toes thing doesn't wear thin after awhile?" "Better than the alternative." I spit back. "Which is what? To have fun, to cut loose, to live your own life?" She says mockingly in my ear. She really did not just say that to me. I get out of her grasp and point my katana at her. She looked very amused and interested by what I just did.

"Guess I struck a nerve?" She says slyly again. "Huh, because I beat you." I reply back. She lunges at me and turns the tables again.

This time, she stops and points at the Biarly Building. "You see that high rise?" She asks me. I look at her slightly shocked and say, "Yeah." She gives me a sly grin and says, "Meet me there at midnight." I was confused. "Why?" I ask. "I want to show you something." She says then disappears.

I feel so confused.

This girl is crazy, two-faced, and… interesting. All of a sudden, I kind of felt like I did when I first saw her on the roof top. My heart sped up, my throat felt dry, and I felt weird in general but, in a good way.

Is this how Donnie feels around April?

No wonder he acts even weirder than he usually does. But, I feel like I understand him more now. I don't know what to do but, I feel like I need to tell someone.

There's no way I can tell sensei about Karai. Now I'm left with my brothers.

Well there's Raph, wait why am I even considering telling him.

Mikey? No, he would definitely not get it.

Donnie, maybe, but I don't know he would really get it either. Even if we are sort of on a common ground with this.

Okay, think Leo. Who is cool and would understand what's going on? Wait, April!

I can talk to April about this. She'll know what to say about this kind of stuff. She's a girl too, right?

She probably won't appreciate being woken up at 11:10 on a school night though. Ah but,I have to tell someone.

Well, April it is.

I put away my katana and sprint off toward April's aunt's apartment. I just hope I don't regret telling her.

**I'm kind of reiterating the episode(s) thus far just to kind of build some background for my story. Please, leave a review and thanks for reading. **


	2. Meeting, part 2

**Here's part 2. Hope you like it.**

**(Leo's POV)**

I climb off the roof of the building and land on the fire escape. I walk up to April's window and hesitate.

Am I really going to do this?

Yes, yes I am.

I tap on her window. "April." I call quietly. I tap on her window again. "April!" I shout/whisper. April comes to the window. Great, I woke her up. I just hope she isn't going to be mad at me for waking her up over a girl. She focuses on me.

"Leo." She says tiredly. I smile and give her wave. "Uh, this better be good." She states then opens her window. Well, at least she is going to talk to me and not ignore me.

"Hey, I need to talk." I say with a nervous smile.

"Can it wait 'til morning?" She asks annoyed and rubs her eyes.

"I met this girl…" I begin to tell her. I feel nervous but, excited to tell her at the same time.

April bursts into a smile, grabs my shoulders and says excitedly, "Tell me everything!" Then she listens intently. Maybe, she'll be okay with my situation after all.

"Well, she's really cool, she's also a martial artist and uh… she's in the Foot Clan." I add quickly. Her excited expression fades and she hits me across the face with a rolled up magazine. Okay, maybe I made a mistake telling April. I look at her confused and she says, "Are you crazy?" She looks very angry at me.

"April, she's different, she's…" I say and she interrupts, "In the Foot Clan."

I start again, "Yeah but, uh, she's…" "In the Foot Clan." She interjects again.

"Look, I know I shouldn't be hanging out with her…" I say trying to defend myself. "Yeah, you got that right. You know why? Cuz she's in the Foot Clan!" She practically shouts at me. "April, she's fun. And I'm tired of being the responsible one. When do I get to have fun?" I argue.

She gives me a hard look and sighs, "So, what does she want from you?" "I don't know. I'm meeting her later at the Biarly Building. She's got something planned." I say.

"Yeah, like pushing you off the Biarly Building. It's a trap Leo!" She argues back at me. "I don't think so. There's good in her I know there is. I can feel it." I explain.

"I hope you right." She says slightly annoyed and closes her window on me. Well… that went well. April kind of overreacted. But, in her defense, I know I'm crazy for liking Karai.

But, I can't help it.

She's beautiful, mysterious and makes me feel like I can have a little fun. Now, what do I do now? Do I see her or do I run away like April wants me to do.

**(Karai's POV)**

When my father sent for me to come to this boring city, I wasn't expecting all that much.

Father gave me leadership over his foot soldiers and told me I was finally old enough and that he needed my help to take down Hamato Yoshi's disciples. 16 and I'm leading my own soldiers. Finally, father has recognized my potential.

I was out with a couple of foot soldiers and I caught sight of someone or something? It looked human but, not really. Then, I got a closer look and it was a something that looked like a humanoid turtle armed with ninja weapons. Father told me their names and said they weren't conventional looking ninjas but, he didn't mention they were turtles! By the looks of this one; two katana, blue mask. He must be the leader of Yoshi's Clan: Leonardo.

I was extremely interested in him right when I saw him. Okay, he's definitely a mutant like Zever and Bradford but, he just looks very intriguing to me. I sent my foot soldiers at him so I could see what his capabilities were. I was amazed at how quickly, precisely, and skillfully he took them out. I had to admit, Leo impressed me and that's not something most normal guys can do for me. Then, I sparred with him on those two occasions. I liked fighting with Leo because he actually is a formidable opponent for me.

I seek him out because I can't get enough of fighting him and exchanging comments. He is definitely not boring to me.

Right now I'm on my way to see my father. He wanted to talk about me. And for some reason, I think it is about me not 'finishing the job' with Leo. I walk through the doors to see father in his chair. I approach him and bow to him then knell down like I usually do.

"Karai, I have learned that you had the opportunity to dispatch Leonardo." He informs me. Great, this is about Leo. I keep my cool and say, "Really?"

My father responds, "But, you let him go instead…" Okay, I need to come up with some kind of excuse for this quick. "That's not true; he escaped." I state plainly.

"I find that hard to believe." My father says. Then, I said something that I immediately regret, "He escaped from you didn't he?" Crap! I'm so dead.

"Enough!" He silences me. He gets up and approaches me. I brace myself for a strike as punishment for my lack of respect towards him.

"Next time you see Leonardo; you must finish him. Understood?" he inquires well, more like demands. "I understand, father." I say respectfully.

Well Karai, you either need to finish him or just try to be more careful about meeting him. Who would've thought I would be making a decision like this because I have an interest on the enemy; a mutant turtle!

Okay Karai, you can figure it out later. For now, you have 'business' to attend to.

**(Leo's POV)**

Two minutes past midnight! I'm trying to climb the building faster.

I just hope Karai was still waiting. I get to the top and see her still there. Yes! She didn't ditch me. She stops and says, "I was beginning to think you were a no show. But, you don't disappoint." She turns and looks at me. I can feel my heart speed up again but, I keep my cool. "So, what's this about?" I ask her confused as I walk closer to her. Karai tosses me a pair of binoculars and says, "That." She point in a certain direction.

I look and see something incredible.

"That's the sword of Niomoti Musashi." I say in awe. I've only heard stories about that sword and now I'm looking at it.

"The greatest swordsman in the history of Japan. It's ancient, it's priceless and it's yours… if you help me?" She says and looks me right in the eyes.

"Do what?" I say hesitantly.

"You know what. We're gonna steal it." She says. No way am I going and stealing a person's property.

"No we're not." I say stern.

"C'mon that sword is just sitting there collecting dust. You know you deserve that katana, certantly more than some lazy rich guy." She says. I could tell she wanted to steal it with me and only me in some weird way but, I can't do it. "Stop being responsible, Leo. Stop waiting for people to give you the life you want. Go out and take it." She tempts me. And I was very tempted to give in and do whatever she said. But, I'm better than that.

"No." I respond. "I'm getting that sword Leo. With or without you. Choose." She informs me. "I can't. It's wrong." I say firmly.

"You're starting to bore me." She says slyly and reaches for her sword. I grab her hand to stop her.

I can't believe it. I'm touching her hand! Ugh, Leo focus!

"Karai, you don't have to do this." I tell her. "I know. That's what makes it fun." She says the puts me in a submission hold.

"Leo!" Raph calls running at me. What's Raph doing here? And… how did he know I was here? April. "What. What are you doing? Who's she?" He demands.

Well, I'm busted.

"Um, Raph, Karai; Karai, Raph." I say making a pointless introduction.

"What are you, friends with her? We're out there risking our necks and you're up here holding hands with the Foot!" He says rather put out.

"I can explain." I say quickly.

"This should be entertaining." Karai says amused.

"You see uh… Karai and I, share an appreciation for the fine craftsmanship of…" I stop talking when I see Snake-weed behind Raph.

Raph turns around and Snake-weed says his whole 'you're gonna pay speech'. "Oh, thank goodness." I say kind of happy Snake-weed showed up to stop my stupid fail at an explanation. Raph and I draw our weapons and he gives me a quick apology and says I'm leader again. I'll get a better one from him later but, I accept it.

We fight Snake-weed and he gets me in a vice grip. I'm holding on for my life. Karai is watching me. "Karai! Karai, please! Help!" I plead.

She looks at me then throws her sword at me. I duck but, I didn't need to. She purposely threw it above my head so I could use it.

I knew she had a good side.

"Sayonara." She says with a smirk then disappears.

I grab Karai's sword and I use it to help Raph take down Snake-weed. I get Raph to sort of say a better apology to me. Hey, I'll take what I can get.

Later Raph pulled me aside back in the lair and asked, "So, what's with the girl who tried to kill you?"

"She didn't try to kill me. She saved me." I reply proudly.

"She threw a knife at your head." He says confused. "She threw a knife near my head." I say pulling out her sword.

"She's in the Foot Clan." He replies. "Nobody's perfect." I say brushing him off and walking to my room.

I'm going to keep this sword somewhere I can always look at it and remind me of her. That is until I see her again. Which I'm sure, knowing Karai, will be very soon.

**Here's part two. Please leave a comment. I would really appreciate it because, I want some input. Let me know what you think of the 'prologue' of sorts that I established. Thanks. (:**


	3. The battle goes on

**Thanks again to all of you who gave me reviews. I always like to hear your opinions. Chapter 3 is ready to go.**

**(Karai's POV)**

Father wanted me to go on patrol with the foot soldiers. I tried to convince him that I was perfectly capable to do this on my own but he said no. Typical, well this is what happens when I let a little interest in the enemy get in my way.

We were scanning the neighborhoods surrounding where the turtles normally are and Bradford told me that the turtles were near my area. I turn to my troops and say, "The turtles have been spotted in this neighborhood so; stay alert for any sign of them." I hear metal clashing with metal and some weird shout that I've heard a million times in the past week.

I haven't talked to Leo since I gave him my sword to fight that plant monster. I never got it back but… I assume Leo kept it as a keepsake.

I've been trying to be careful in spying on Leo and his brothers while they are on patrol. I've been trying to sort out who was who in the clan.

There's Leo but, he's obvious.

Then there's Raphael in the red mask and sai, he's the only one of Leo's brothers I've met personally. He strikes me as an arrogant, hot head but he's amusing.

Donatello in the purple mask and staff, he seems the most intellectual and he has an amazing array of gadgets. But, he seems like the less likely to fight of the group.

Finally there's Michael Angelo in the orange mask and nunchuks. If I had to describe him in one word: idiot. He is actually quite skilled and agile but, mentally… I don't even think he has a wide comprehension. But, I enjoy watching the others yell at him or watching Raphael try to beat him up for his stupidity.

Quite amusing.

I look down from the building me and my soldiers stood on and see Leo and his brothers fighting with… robots?

"They're fighting robots?" I question allowed and hold up my hand to halt my soldiers.

I look and watch the battered robot Leo just tore apart and saw this ugly brain creature crawl out of it.

"Whoa, this town's more interesting than I thought." I say still intrigued by what I saw.

I see Leo look up and he saw me. We made eye contact and he gave me a smile. Well, he sure seems happy to see me. He took off and took out the rest of the robots single handedly. He was showing off for me; I knew that for sure. But, I was impressed with him.

I saw Raph look up at me and I took off. Guess I'll have to talk to Leader boy later about those robots.

**(Leo's POV)**

Karai disappeared but, I just hoped she took note of my skills. I wanted to impress her.

"um, what the heck was that?" Donnie asked pulling me out of my trance.

"Yeah, are you trying to impress us? Cuz it totally worked!" Mikey said and gave me a hug. I push him off me.

"What is it Raph?" Donnie asks. "I thought I saw something. What about you, Leo? Did _you_ see something?" He asks me pointedly.

"No." I say knowing he probably saw her too.

"Turtles first, right?" He asks. "Turtles first." I agree and we stare each other down. I knew we'd be fighting over this later.

**(Karai's POV)**

I got back to HQ to talk with my father about what I just saw. I saw him yelling at Baxter Stockman.

Baxter is weak and the biggest dork I've ever met but, I actually have pity for him. I wish father would stop yelling at him. He can't do what Baxter does and he needs to accept the fact that Baxter is an expert in robotics and can lead us to success.

"Father." Call out as I walk closer to him.

"We spotted the turtles fighting some guys in suits but, they were actually slimy, brain-squids in robot bodies." I say still in somewhat shock.

"Your mission is to destroy them and find Splinter. Everything else is a distraction." He says.

I hate it when my father acts this way. All he ever cares about is that stupid grudge.

"Distraction? Father, don't you want to know what's going on? Robots and creatures, Splinter's disciples are turtles; mutants! Your own men got turned into hideous freaks! Don't you think we should be finding out what's going on? I mean there's more to life than your vendetta." I say and sort of felt better once I said it. But, now I sorta regret it.

"There is nothing more!" He answers sternly. "Have you forgotton what Hamato Yoshi did to me… to us." He says.

I continue to not look at him.

"Every day Splinter lives is a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean. Stay focused on your mission Karai." He orders and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I look at him out of respect and answer, "Yes father." I put my mask back in place and I venture back outside.

I need space from what just happened. What can I do? I smirk as a blatantly obvious idea crosses my mind.

"Maybe Leo's up for another fight." I say to myself with a smirk.

**(Leo's POV)**

Raph pulled me into the dojo and said, "Let's go, now!" He was narrowing his eyes at me. We drew out our weapons and I say, "Gladly."

We lock up and Raph says, "You knew the Foot Clan was watching us."

"Not the Foot, Karai." I clarify angrily.

"Karai is the Foot." He spits back. "You knew she was watching and all you did was show off." He continued.

He has no right to talk like this to me. What goes on between me and Karai is none of his concern.

I throw him to the floor and say, "I was demonstraiting how formidable we are. I knew she wasn't going to attack us." I give him a knowing smile.

"Of course not she's studying our moves for next time. You don't flirt with the enemy Leo, you take 'em down!" He reprimands.

"No! You're wrong about her. She has a good side." I say standing my ground.

"Oh, well if that's what you're doing; why not tell the others?" He asks getting under my skin. "Because, they wouldn't understand." I say.

Raph throws and pins me to the wall and says, "You really think Mikey and Donnie wouldn't understand," he thinks then edits his last statement, "You really think Donnie wouldn't understand."

"Look, I know what I'm doing." I say then throw him off me.

We fight and then I get Raph in a head lock and I say, "You have to trust me." "Why should I?" He questions. Then, sensei breaks up our fight.

I leave to go get some fresh air. It was only 1:30 am. As I made my way out a voice stopped me.

"Leo, are you okay?" I turn around and see Mikey. I look at him and keep walking. "Leo…" Mikey says. I sense him trying to follow me.

"Mikey, let Leo have some space." Donnie says. Well, at least Donnie is on my side at the moment.

I get to the surface and I climb to the top of a building. I lean up against a wall and try to clear my head. But, I sense I'm being watched.

I draw out my katana and look around. I look up and see _her_. I smile internally but, I keep my voice kind of cold, "How'd I know you'd show up?"

"Cuz you're not that good at hiding from me." She answers back sort of playfully. "Like last night." I answer back in the same tone.

"Oh, were you there? I didn't notice." She says sarcastically. "I did see a bunch of robots though. What's their deal?" She asks me.

"There deal is they're incredibly dangerous. Stay away from them." I half order her.

"I like them already." She says then, continues, "Something else is going on. What is it?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you anymore. Raphael says I can't trust you." I say.

"He makes a good point. Eventually, I am going to destroy you." She say jumps down to the roof. She draws out her sword and we clash.

This the first time we talked in a week and things are still the same. "I don't think you are." I answer back.

She laughs and says, "Really? Then what do you think this is?" She says and strikes.

I block it and reply, "I think it's a cry for help. I think you're looking for a way out of the Foot Clan and I can help you."

She laughs again and says, "You're adorable, stupid but adorable." I stop. She called me adorable. I knew she liked me!

"Re-really, you think I'm…" I stutter but she runs from me but, I eventually catch up to her.

"You want to play games? I can handle it. But, I need your word that you will not attack my brothers." I demand.

"You know I can't do that." She says then lunges for me.

We fight briefly and then, I halt our fight and say, "But understand this; if you come after them, I'll come after you. Hear me?"

She leaps back removes her mask and looks right at me. She smiles and says, "Loud and clear." She puts her mask back on and she vanishes into the darkness.

She is still crazy but, I still like her. I can't get past it.

* * *

Raph is still giving me crap about Karai and I had it with him. He'll never get it. We walk in the kitchen and all of us get a txt at the same time.

"Hey, did you guys just get a mass txt from April?" Donnie asks.

We all answer yeah.

"Well, does yours also say she's being attacked by an old lady?" He asks confused. We all answer yes again.

"Does this count as an emergency?" Donnie asks. "I guess. Let's go!" I order.

We head to April's high school and this Kraang droid that looked like an old lady attacked us but, we took her down.

When we were done, Donnie immediately started calling for April. Usually I'd roll my eyes at his behavior but, ever since I met Karai… Well, things are different.

April comes out of nowhere and kicks the Kraang droid.

She touched Donnie's shoulder and said, "Thank you guys." Donnie tried to hug her but, April just stared at him and he tried to awkwardly pat her on the head instead. After that we all try to find the HQ of the World Wide Genome Project since we figured the Kraang were behind it.

We get there and find it's central control room. It was filled with DNA pods from many different animals. We looked around and I saw Raph was gone.

Then, I heard him. "Gotcha!" I heard Raph say. I looked up and saw him holding down Karai.

"Karai!" I say surprised. What's she doing here? Great! Now Donnie and Mikey know about her. I see her and Raph fighting and I try to stop them.

I accidental set off the alarm trying to stop them. Great! This day just keeps getting better and better.

These Kraang droids surround us and say there whole long, dragged out speech and we get ready to fight and then I hear Karai say, "This day just keeps getting better." Karai strikes one of them down and I smile while I'm fighting.

I say, "Look, see, she's on our side."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Raph asks annoyed.

"I like your brother Leo. He's almost as entertaining as you." Karai tells me and I smile a little.

"Oh, when this is over, I'll show you how entertaining I can be." Raph threatens her. More Kraang show up with plasma cannons and I say, "We're trapped!"

"No, you're trapped. What happens if I do this?" Karai says mischievious as she puts her finger above one of the buttons. We all yell at her not to press it.

But, of course, she doesn't listen.

All the DNA pours into the mutigion and creates this hidieous hybrid mutant.

"Whoa! That is wicked!" Karai says looking at the mutant whose destroying the Kraang. "How the heck am I gonna name this?" Mikey asks.

"Good question." She replies sarcastically. "Well, see ya." She says casually as she takes a Kraang droid and heads for the exit.

"You're not gonna help us beat this thing? It's your fault!" I yell up at her.

"I'll let the heroes handle it." She says as a way of saying 'not my problem'. "I trusted you." I shout back.

"I know! That's messed up, right?" She says and then she's gone.

How can she do this to me? She flirts with and helps me yet, she ditches me now when I need her most. I'm mad at her but, I still like her.

I'll have to clean up this mess though before I do anything else. I take down the mutant and then, we get out. While the lab self-destucts, we stop on a fire escape to rest. There was no talking as we watched the NY fire department put out the fire.

Then, Donnie says, "We're thinking someone should start talking." We get back to the lair and I tell them everything.

Splinter tries to give me some advice for my mistake and hits me because he was upset that I got distracted by a girl from the Foot Clan.

Later Raph stopped me, "Hey bro! Glad you came to your senses."

"Your right, I don't know what I was thinking." I say and rub the back of my neck.

"I can see why you'd think she's hot. In an evil kind of a way." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah, don't worry. I am so over that." I say and smile. Liar! My smile fades when Raph leaves. I hang my head as I walk to the main room.

As I walk past Donnie's lab I hear, "You aren't over her are you?" I look and see Donnie standing behind me.

"Is it that obvious?" I retort. "Hey, I get it. But, don't give me attitude when I'm on your side." He says pointing at me. "Sorry I didn't tell you." I say again.

He sighs. "Leo, it's okay. I won't tell anyone. Besides, even though I don't get why you like her, I can comprehend how you feel." He says and I can see him looking at something behind me. I look over my shoulder and see April working on her homework in the main room. I smile a little. "Thanks Donnie." I say.

"Any time." He says with a smile and walks by. I don't know why I didn't tell Donnie. He's always been rational and understanding. I'm just lucky he's my brother and he can keep a secret.

**(Karai's POV)**

I walk in and see Baxter's still failing in his task to get Zever to walk.

I drop the robot next to him. He jumps slightly and looks at it.

"The robots, I've seen them up close. They call themselves the Kraang." I explain.

"I told you I am not interested in this robot fiction. I will hear no more of this." Father commands.

"I think this is how they control their robot bodies. I don't know maybe you can use it." I say and throw the device to Baxter.

I hope it works so my father will get off his back. Luckily, it works.

My father walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Very well. I want you to find out all you can about this Kraang. Their technology may prove useful in our war against the turtles. Well done Karai." My father praises.

I smile to myself.

Father has no idea what my real motives are as to why I obtained the Kraang robotics and I have his full trust. I got them for Baxter as well as another reason...

It's a win-win for me.

**Hope, you liked the chapter and please review.**


	4. Healing

**Nothing new to say other than this is when I'm going to be more original with the story.**

**(Leo's POV)**

I feel like I have nothing to do. When were out of combat, I have too much time to think.

I look at Karai's sword I still keep on my wall. It sits there taunting me with her memory.

It's been 2 weeks since I've seen her. My feelings are still extremely mixed. I should hate her. She toyed with me, put my brothers in danger and ditched me yet, I still can't fully throw her out of my mind.

Also, seeing Donnie being able to talk to April pains me. He's able to see the girl he likes almost every day and everyone likes April. Why couldn't Karai be on our side? It's so unfair!

I throw my Katana on and head into the main room. I turn to everyone and say, "I'm going out." I see my brothers get up but, I clarify, "Alone."

"Why can't we come along?" Mikey asks. Luckily I turn to Donnie and he realizes what I'm asking of him.

"Okay Leo. You just go out and clear your head." Donnie says. At least Donnie gets it. I get to the surface and leap in and out of alleys.

Then, I see Kraang droids. "Kraang?" I say quietly. I follow them. Maybe I can get into a fight and blow off some steam. I follow them and watch them disappear into an alley. I walk in and draw out my katana. Dead end? I hear plasma guns warming up.

"The one that is in this place known as the turtles should not be in this place. Now Kraang shall destroy the one known as the turtles in this place." I hear a voice say.

I turn and see about 25 Kraang. Crap. Well, I'm still not going down without a fight. I start slashing to take down the droids. I was doing pretty well until, I got hit. "Agh!" I look at my arm and see a huge bloody gash. It stings horribly but I continue fighting.

My injury eventually gets to me and my blood loss gets my mind feeling unbalanced. I can't see clearly and my legs give out. A Kraang points its gun at my head and says, "You will now be eliminated by Kra…" But, it gets attacked by this blur. I fall over. My eyes fade in and out.

I continue to see this blur crossing my vision. My eyes eventually shut and I black out.

* * *

I come to my senses slowly.

My arm hurts still but, not like before. I open my eyes and my vision adjusts to see my arm is bandaged. "What the?" I say and look at my arm.

I look at my surroundings. I'm in a pretty nice looking place. I'm on this bed and everything in the room is either black, grey, or red.

I see all this healing stuff next to me. Various compounds and herbs that master Splinter usually uses to heal me and my brothers. I'm not at home. Something else feels off. I put my hand on my face and my eyes widen. My mask! Where did my mask go? Just then the door opened and my jaw dropped at who I saw.

"Ka- Karai?" I stutter.

She isn't in her battle attire. She looks like a normal girl that would go to school with April. It's weird to see her in pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve black shirt.

She smirks at me and says, "Leo, glad to see you out of the twilight zone."

I sit up and say, "Karai, where am I? What are you doing here and where is my mask?"

She better give me answers. "Whoa, don't be so eager." She says amused. "Answer me, Karai!" I demand.

"Will you cool it? I could've just left you to bleed to death in that alley." She states plainly. My eyes widen in shock. "You saved me?" I say in shock.

"No duh." She replies. "What happened to destroying me?" I ask curious with snide smirk. "I'm not that low, Leo. If I destroy you. I want it on my terms with you at 100%. I have honor, you know?" She says and trys to check my wound. I pull my arm away from her.

She gives me a look and says, "Give me your arm Leo."

"I'm not sure I should. You left me and my brothers to clean up your mess." I spit at her and I look away from her.

"You don't trust me but, you still like me Leo." She says.

I look at her and I say, "I um, uh… I don't know." She says, "You don't trust me when you have no idea what I did for you." "What are you talking about? As far as I'm concerned you ditching me was a move to save yourself, not me." I retort.

"Enough! Leo, I got Shredder off your trail and this is how you thank me!" She spits back. I look at her confused.

She lets out a frustrated sigh. "Leo, I stole that droid to help Baxter make those legs for Zever. The Shredder was pleased by my effort and trusts me completely. He is letting more attention go to the Kraang and less attention going to you." She explains slightly angry. I was so confused.

"Karai, I appreciate what you're doing but, I don't know if I can trust you." I say and look away from her.

There was a long pause.

"There's a difference between trusting me and liking me." She says. "Karai, I don't know." I tell her conflicted. "Then let me make up your mind." She says.

"Wha…" But, I feel something cutting me off. I open my eyes.

She's kissing me? Wait, Karai's kissing _me_! I'm so confused and I know she is the enemy but, I can't hate her. Not right now. In fact she's right. She's made up my mind. I do still like her. Now even more than before. So, this is what kissing is like. It feels a little wrong but, so right. I have no idea what to do.

She's probably kissed other guys before me. I have literally no idea what to do.

**(Karai's POV)**

It is so obvious that Leo has no idea what he's doing.

Then again, he's spent the majority of his life in a sewer and him and his brothers probably never had this kind of experience. I've never had that problem. I've always had guys flirting and showing interest in me. I have kissed several different guys before Leo. Mostly they were the sons of people my father hated. I wanted to get at my father.

Leo is kind of the same as the others but, I actually want to. The fact my father hates him is just a huge bonus.

And even though Leo seems so clueless right now, this is actually the kiss I've liked the most. I try to help him and move my lips a little more and climb next to him on the bed. He starts to get a little more comfortable with me and kisses me back. I stop and look at him. He is looking at me with intrigue.

"What was that?" He asks quietly and in slight shock.

"Persuasion. And because I wanted too." I admit with a smirk. He smirks back and says, "Really? In that case maybe you need to persuade me more." I laugh.

He looks at me, still hopeful. "Don't get too excited Leo. Besides, you can have more later. If I feel like it." I say slyly. He smirks at me.

I really did mean it when I called him adorable. Especially without the mask. It's strange but, he seems more… real without it.

Ugh, Karai he's just a stupid crush. Control yourself. I look at him and get up. "Now be a good boy and give me your arm." I tell him.

He sighs and gives me his arm. I unwrapped his bandages and cleaned out his wound again. Surprisingly, he's quite human when it comes to injury. To me Leo was never really an animal. He was just a very interesting adversary. "Karai, have you uh, kissed other guys before me?" He asks quickly.

It kind of took me back but, I'll humor him. It took guts to ask me that.

"Yes. I have but, you're the first mutant." I say with a smirk as I rewrap his wound. I look up at him and see him smiling at me.

"Will you stop that?" I say. "Stop what?" He replies still holding that smile.

I shake my head and say, "You are so weird." He laughs a little and says, "I know. But, I thought you like weird. Because according to what you said. I don't bore you."

He leans closer to me. Those eyes, those focused, stormy blue eyes burning into me. Why is this unsettling me? You need to keep yourself in control.

You can't let him gain power over you.

My thoughts were interrupted by his hand on my cheek. I look into his eyes again.

"What if you are now?" I say back. He answers by kissing me.

It's still different kissing Leo but, it's in a good way. I pull away. He looks at me sort of pouting. "Later Leo. Now rest." I say and try to leave.

"Karai, you never did tell me where the heck I am?" He says.

I sigh and say, "Shredder gave me a place to stay in while I'm here in New York. I can't tell you where or I'd have to kill you." I say with a sly smile.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asks concerned.

"It has multiple rooms Leo. This is yours for now. Now sleep before I knock you out myself." I say and shut the door.

**(Leo's POV)**

Well, I can't believe what just happened. I kissed Karai, twice, and she helped me. My brothers would never believe this.

My brothers.

I look at a clock next to the bed. 4:30!

Crap, they all probably think I'm dead. When I come home, they are going to rip me apart.

No matter what happens, I will say it was so worth it.

**What did you think? Please leave a review and thanks for reading. (:**


	5. Secrets

**Thanks for all the positive feedback. Very much appreciated. Chapter 5 ready to go.**

**(Karai's POV)**

I put some tea on a tray for Leo.

As I'm walking out I look at my chair and what I put hanging over the side of it last night: Leo's mask. I set the tray down and walk over to retrieve it. I hold his mask in my hands, smoothing my hands over the blue fabric. I seriously need to check on Leo. I put the mask slightly in my pocket and grab the tray.

I open the door to his room. He's still sleeping. He soon senses my presence and I see him stir a little and his eyes open. His stormy blue eyes glowing at me.

Karai, get it together!

"Morning or I should almost say afternoon." I say looking at the clock and setting down the tray. Then his eyes widen in shock.

"Afternoon! I need to get home. I…"

"Leo…"

"Sensei is going to kill me if get home this late."

"Leo, just…"

"I really need to get…" I kiss him just to make him quite down.

I break away and say, "Leo, just shut up and calm down." He sighs and looks at me again. "Fine." He says. "Good, I brought you something." I say and give him the tray. He looks at the tray and smiles. "Thanks." He says still holding that grin. "Yeah, now will you stop smiling? It's kind of disturbing." I say.

"Maybe you just need to smile more. You have a… beautiful smile." He compliments me and grins. I smile back and say, "Okay, now shut up and drink your tea." He picks up the cup and starts to drink.

"Is that my mask?" He asks. I look at my pants pocket. "You want it back?" I ask raising an eyebrow. He thinks and he says, "Nu- no, you keep it." I was shocked. "Why?" I ask. "You can keep it to remind you of me. I still have your sword. I look at it all the time. Besides, I have more at home." He says and takes another sip. I smile at him. This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I just have to hide it from my father and I need to get Leo out soon too, or else father will not hesitate to kill me if he finds Leo in my quarters.

I try to leave but, he grabs my wrist. I look at him and his eyes just about rip me apart again. "Where are you going?" He asks. "I have to get ready Leo. You need to get out of here." I say.

"To be fair, you brought me here and you didn't have to." He says with a smirk.

I get out of his grip.

**(Leo's POV)**

I like to turn the fire on her every once in a while.

She rolls her eyes and tries to leave again but, I stop her again. I ask a smirk still on my face, "Can't I have a kiss before you leave?" She stalks up to me and pulls me up by my shoulder, "You are such a pain." She kisses me and walks out the room.

I don't even care what my family thinks of what I'm doing anymore; she is still so worth getting in trouble for.

I get up and put my katana over my shoulder again. Karai did a great job healing me. I'm still wondering her true motives. Obviously she knew I liked her. But, she never came out with the fact she liked me. I'm sure she does. Why else would she kiss me and heal me by her own choice. I walk into the main room.

Karai was putting the final plates of her armor. "Took you long enough." She says with sly smile. "C'mon, we have to go." She says.

I grab her hand and look at her serious. "Karai, answer me. Do you like me?" I ask her. She turns from me and crosses her arms.

"Well…" I say impatiently.

"Why do you need to know?" She asks annoyed.

"Because, I need to hear it from you. But, I know you do." I say and walk closer to her.

"Why is this so important? How do you know I'm not just messing with you?" She asks still annoyed.

**(Karai's POV)**

Why does Leo need to hear this? He's lucky I don't just kill him right here. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"One, you healed me because you wanted to. Two, because of this." He says then, I feel myself being turned around. He kisses me. He pulls away from me and looks with a serious glare in his eyes. I turn away and sigh, "I like you." It was almost inaudible.

"What was that, Karai? Say it louder a bit louder." He says trying to mess with me a little. "Fine, Leo. I like you! Happy!" I say practically bursting a gasket in front of his face. "Yes, was that so hard?" Leo asks. "Yes Leo, it is! I'm not good with feelings. I detach myself from people. It makes my life easier to handle." I explain.

"Then, why do you 'let' yourself like me? You have had several chances to kill me and never once have you even tried to finish me. Why?" He slightly demands.

His expression is serious. "Leo, you know why." I said crossing my arms and avoid looking at him. He walks up to me and locks his arms around me. I look at him again.

Big mistake.

"Tell me." He says his eyes pleading. I look at the clock.

12:30 pm. I need to get Leo out of here.

"Leo, I'll tell you later. We need to get you out of here before he shows up." I say and I put this scrap of material over his eyes.

"What? Who? And why am I blind folded?" He asks.

"Like I said, I'd prefer to keep where I live as something only me and my fa- the Shredder know." I say and curse myself. Damn, I almost slipped.

"What was that before the Shredder?" He asks. Why does Leo have to be so perceptive? Quickly, I grab his arm and pull him with me out the window and force him to climb up onto the roof. I pull him along several roof tops then stop us on the high rise we were at a few weeks ago. He could probably find his way back from here for sure.

"Okay, you can find your way from here, right?" I ask. He looks at me cross.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell what you were about to say." He stares me down and crosses his arms. Well, I'm completely screwed. Why did I even have to open my stupid mouth? I talked my way into this so, I might as well act like it's nothing. I look at him neutrally and shrug.

"Well, The Shredder is my father." I say like it like it's no big deal. His eyes are wide and his mouth jaw looks like it's shut tight with a steal bolt.

Finally he speaks, "He's what?" "Leo, I'm his daughter. It's no big deal." I say and shrug.

He walks up to me sort of rigid.

**(Leo's POV)**

She's the Shredder's daughter?

I know I've have been crushing on the enemy but, now I'm crushing on The Shredder's daughter!

I'm so in trouble.

"No big deal. How is this no big deal?! I mean it was one thing when I thought you were just a follower of him but, you're his daughter. He will not hesitate to kill me slowly if he finds out about us!" I shout/whisper at her. "Then father won't find out." She says and rests her hand on the side of my face.

"Karai, I don't know if you've noticed but, I'm the pretty much the son of your father's mortal enemy and you're the daughter of my father's mortal enemy. It's not really going to end well." I explain.

"Yet, you still like me." She says. I sigh and rub the back of my neck. She's right. "Leo, stop worrying so much. Just let go. You'd be a lot more fun if you just did." She states and turns my head so I'm looking at her. I look at her still hesitant and she sighs impatiently at me. "Leo, just let it go." She whispers.

Her face is only an inch from mine. Her Amber eyes focusing on mine. Her arms move to my neck and she just looks at me. She rolls her eyes and sighs impatiently again. "You are so clueless…" She says and kisses me. This kiss was different. It made my mind go blank except for one thought; her. Everything in my mind went to Karai. I pulled her closer to me. Everything about us is dangerous and slightly unstable and definitely not acceptable to either of our families but, who cares.

We just have to keep the fact we're together from them. She pulls away from me to catch her breath.

"But, you're adorable." She says finishing her sentence from before.

"Doesn't letting go feel good?" She asks. "Yeah." I say and I try to kiss her again but, she gets out of my grasp. She walks over to the edge of the building. She turns to look at me with a sly smile, "That's enough for now, Leo. See you later." She blows me a kiss and disappears. I run to the edge and watch her fade into the distance.

"Wow." I sigh and smile to myself. I eventually snap out of it and realize I need to get home.

* * *

I walk into the lair.

"Leo! Your alive!" Mikey says and hugs me. "Of course, I am." I say and gently pry him off me. "Bro, where were you? You've been out for like 14 hours and you haven't been answering you phone." Raph says. "Yeah, and where's your mask?" Donnie asks confused.

Well, I'm screwed unless I can come up with the best lie ever.

I tell them how I was attack by the Kraang while I was out and I got hurt. I told them I couldn't make it back to the lair in time so I took shelter in this warehouse and found a crate with bandages in it for my arm and how I spent the rest of the night there. Raph asked about my mask and I told him that it got destroyed in the fight. Raph and Mikey seemed to buy it but, Donnie didn't look fooled. Raph and Mikey went back to watching TV and Donnie nodded his head in the direction of his lab.

I followed him. When we got there, Donnie said, "Okay that was a great lie. Now tell me what really happened." "Hey, the part about the Kraang was true. Just not what happened after…" I say hesitantly. "Then tell me Leo. What did really happen?" He asks crossing his arms. "Does Karai have anything to do with it?" He asks.

"Uuummm… Yeah." I admit.

He looks at me stern."Leo, why are you doing this? Did you forget what she did to us?" Donnie asks. "Don't say anything bad about her. You have no idea what she did for us." I say getting in face. "Leo, calm down. Just tell me what happened." He demands. "Karai helped me, healed me, and uh… kind of… kissed me." I say brace myself for Donnie to explode.

I look at Donnie. He didn't look mad at all but, he looked at me like he was in shock.

"She kissed you." He says.

"Yeah." I reply after awhile.

"What was it like?" He asks me. I looked at him like he died and I was looking at his ghost. "What?" I ask showing how shocked I was.

"What was it like?" He asks again. "You're not mad?" I ask. "I'll be mad later. But, you need to tell me what kissing is like." He says completely interested.

He pulls up two chairs.

"You need to tell me every bit of information." Donnie says. "You mean, you really want to know?" I say kind of confused.

"Leo, you are my only source to this Intel and there is no way I'm talking to sensei about this and as for Mikey and Raph... Forget it. You are the only one I can ask these kind of questions to." He says. He is right. Out of the four of us, I'm the only one who has actually kissed a girl.

But, why would Donnie want to… I smile knowingly as I come to the realization. "You want to know because of April don't you?" I say.

His face turns red and he stutters, "I um, uh…."

"Don't worry Donnie. I'm just messing with you. If you have to know though… it's pretty awesome." I say with a smirk.

Donnie asked me probably a million different questions and he just about lost his mind when I told him me and Karai kissed more than once. It was kind of cool to be able to talk to Donnie. I always keep forgetting that out of all my brothers he's in a situation similar to mine.

After he was done asking me questions he said, "Thanks Leo." "No problem Donnie. Okay, well I'm going to put on another mask." I say.

"Leo was your mask really 'destroyed'?" He asked putting destroyed in quotes with his fingers. I rub the back of my neck again and say, "Uh, no. I kinda… gave it to Karai." "Oh, okay." He says. I nod and leave the lab not knowing really what else to say.

I get to my room and put on another mask. Ah, much better. I look at my wall and smile at Karai's sword. I take it off the wall and hold it for awhile.

I wouldn't trade what happened for anything. I'm just wondering when I'll get to see her again.

**(Karai's POV)**

I get back to my quarters and lay down on the couch in the main room. Did I really do what I just did? I can't believe I'm letting this guy get to me.

But, I can't help it. Unlike any other guy Leo measures up to my standards.

On the flip side, my father will kill me and Leo if he found out. But, I guess what father doesn't know, won't hurt him.

I smirk to myself then, there is a knock on the door. I open it and Zever is there. His new legs are working pretty well. "Your father wants to know if you're preparing to go out tonight." He says. I give him a short nod. He nods back, walks away and I shut the door.

I almost forgot we were going on patrol. I smirk when a possibility comes to my mind.

Because who knows? I might see Leader boy out tonight.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave of a review so I can see what you all think. I always like to hear from my readers.**


	6. The tenement

**Thanks for all the feedback. Very much appreciated. Hope you like this new chapter.**

**(Karai's POV)**

I suit up for my patrol tonight and that's when I find something that makes me smirk. It's something that's been sitting on my dresser in my room.

It was the 'token' Leo gave me, his mask.

I can almost see that adorable, naïve smile he always has on his face just by looking at it.

I cannot see why he is so into me when all I do is make fun of him and tease him. Not to mension, I'm pretty much the enemy. Yet, I usually wouldn't go for a personality like his either. Leo is such a goody goody. He _always_ has to do the right thing. But, I respect his skills as a fighter and I really want to see him again. It has been a two days since we last saw each other.

I glance over at my clock. 11:00 pm. That's my cue.

I put my mask in place and make my way to the roof of the building.

**(Leo's POV)**

I was preparing to go out on a patrol of our part of the city. I kept looking and grinning at what I was looking at on my wall.

It was the sword I received from the craziest and most beautiful girl I've ever met, Karai.

That girl is so two-faced and confuses me to the highest extent. Yet, she is so interesting and there's something even more important. She kissed me! I'm so love sick and I act stupid because of her for no reason. Man it's scary how much I feel like Donnie. I should feel ashamed that I really like her but, I seriously have no regret. I'm actually impatient as to when I'll see her again.

"Leo, we're leavin' with or without you!" I hear Raph shout. "On my way!" I shout back and put on my katana.

* * *

"Hey guys, watch this!" Mikey shouts and vaults using Raph propel him between a gap in buildings.

I see Raph get that 'look' on his face and he jumps over the gap and walks up to Mikey. "Mikey, that was great." He says then punches him in the stomach. He smirks then laughs when, Mikey falls to the ground and groans says, "But, that was greater." "Dude not cool." Mikey says as he gets up and holds his gut. "Actually, I thought it was and stop using me for your stupid stunts!" Raph says both of them yelling at each other's face. "Oh then what…" Mikey starts but, I get between them and I push them apart. "Guys cool it. We're almost done with patrol for tonight." I say and lead on.

We get to the edge of our perimeter. "Well guys, I think its all clear tonight." I say and smile. Yes! I can go home and watch the episode of Space Heroes tonight.

"Not so fast Leonardo." I hear a familiar voice say behind me. I feel like smiling but I keep cool. I look behind me to see Karai and about 7 Foot Clan. She has her mask on but, I know she's smirking at me beneath it.

"Well, well, look who it is. What brings you out on a night like this?" I ask drawing my katana.

"Like I'd tell you, Leader boy." She retorts playfully."Hey as much as I'm _really _enjoying this idol conversation… Let's shut up and fight already." Raph says pulling out his sai. "Took the works right out of my mouth." She says pulling out her sword. We were still until she initiated her attack with the Foot Clan.

I took out one of them but, then I was yanked over the side of the building. I was standing on a fire escape and before I even knew what hit me; someone was kissing and I felt arms wrapping around my neck. I knew it was _her._ I opened my eyes and saw Karai smirking at me.

"Hey clueless. Miss me?" She asks playfully. I didn't want to give her that much satisfaction but, I couldn't help but be 100% honest.

"Yeah." I say honestly and I try to kiss her again but, she pushes me away.

She smirks and says, "Not now, how 'bout this. Let's go back up and fight. And you meet me at that high rise later tonight." I smile and reply, "You got it." "Then it's a date." She says with a sly grin and leaps back up to the roof.

Date? Is this a date? I've never been on a date before. I couldn't think more on this though because a Foot Clan member almost got me. Guess I have a _date _with the most beautiful and crazy girl I've ever met later.

Tonight is going to be interesting, I hope.

* * *

I waited 'til my brothers and sensei were sleeping and I snuck out of the lair and waited on the Biarly Building.

Just then, I felt something grab my hand. I look over and see Karai smirking at me. "Hello Leo." She says. "Hey." I reply and I pull her closer to me and kiss her.

I had to.

I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing her. "Don't you ever get tired of this?" She asks. Is she reading my mind? "Never, do you?" I ask. "I like this if that's what you mean." She replies and kisses me. "C'mon, let's go to somewhere a little more secluded." She says and sprints away.

"Karai wait up!" I yell and sprint after her. We get to this abandoned tenement. It has caution tape over the doorway and a condemned sign next to it.

"Follow me." She says and climbs through a window. I follow her wanting to where we were going. We get to this room in the building and I see this room actually looks more livable than the rest of it. It had a couch, a table, and a cot in the corner. "I hang out here when I don't want to talk to my father. It's more… _private._" She says putting emphasis on the last word. I get really nervous but, somehow excited as she walks over to me.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asks me with a smirk. Except the smirk wasn't amused, sly, or anything I've seen before.

"I um, uh, uh…" I stammer. Why does she have to make me so nervous? "You are so cute." She says and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. So, this is what she wants to do here. I guess I can deal with this. This kiss was like the one we had on the Biarly Building a couple days ago. Somehow she pulled us both to the couch and we sat there for a while kissing. Eventually she had to catch her breath.

She looked at me intrigued.

**(Karai's POV)**

Seriously, does this guy ever need to breath? "How come… it seems like you never need to catch your breath?" I ask breathing sort of heavily.

"I'm a humanoid turtle, Karai. I'm able to hold my breath for extended periods of time. It has its advantages." He informs me and kisses me lightly on the forehead.

Why does he have to do this kind stuff to me? Usually the guys I go for are never the 'sweet' type. Leo however, actually is nice and he actually shows that he cares about me. What else should I expect from the hero that walks on water? I was deep in thought until his voice pulls me out, "Karai?"

I look at him and his eyes suck me in. "Why can't you be on our side? You don't have to be like your father." He inquires and still looks at me with those amazing eyes.

Karai, get a grip!

I scoot away from him a little and look away from him to maintain my composure.

"Leo, for the record, I'm not on your side or my father's; I'm on one side and it's my own. But, I can't just say no to _him_ completely, you know?" I tell him. I hear him laugh a little. I turn my head to look at him and I ask, "What's so funny?"

"All this time my family thought there was no good in you. Even you still think that about yourself. Yet, you let yourself like someone on the 'other' team." He says and smirks at me. I roll my eyes and turn away again. "Okay whatever," I scoff then, I continue, "But, enough about me. What about you? Aren't you afraid that when Shredder finds out about us that he'll kill you?" I sense him moving over toward me and he puts his arm around my shoulder. I look and he's smiling again.

"What now?" I ask confused.

"Because technically that's the first time you ever said _us. _Also, I was sort of afraid at first, but I'm not now. In fact I don't care. I don't regret this. I'm also sure you don't either." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes again and and say, "Okay Leo, now shut up and kiss me." He doesn't even argue with me. We probably made out for what seemed like forever until we fell asleep.

* * *

The sun shining through the old blinds on the windows wakes me up. I feel myself sleeping on something unfamiliar but, surprisingly comfortable.

It was Leo.

He had his arms wrapped around me. Guess Leo and I feel asleep together on the couch.

Last night was… nice. It felt right spending time with Leo.

Then, Leo starts to move a little. I look up and see his still drowsy stormy blue eyes focusing on me. "Morning beautiful." He says drowsily and kisses my forehead.

Then, his eyes widen in shock. "Morning! Crud, I'm such dead meat!" He says and pushes me off gently. "Karai, I have to go. I need to get below the surface. I'll met you here some other time, okay?" He says rushed but, kisses me lightly on the lips before sprinting out the building.

Well, I got Leo to break rules by sneaking out to see me. I feel pretty proud of myself.

**(Leo's POV)**

"Crud, crud, crud, crud…." I say over and over again as I run through the sewer to the lair. I still don't fully regret sneaking out to find Karai. I got to kiss her and spend time with her the whole night. I wasn't even anything bad. For something involving Karai, it was actually pretty innocent. If I dare say it.

I just hope I don't get into too much trouble.

**Tell me your thoughts and thanks for reading. (:**


End file.
